


Remedy

by septicat



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blowjobs, Drugs, M/M, Stoner!Dan - Freeform, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septicat/pseuds/septicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan smokes a joint in his car. Arin joins him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY IF THIS IS AWFUL.  
> it's been so long since i've written.  
> but i live for stoner!dan.

After a full day of recording, it would have been a complete understatement to say that Dan was ready to be done. Over the past few days, meetings had overlapped for both the tall, curly haired man and his co-host, Arin; so much so that they were never able to find time to record more than one or two episodes without interruption. While they had gotten ahead with all of their other projects, they were now behind on their recordings, which lead to the all day Grump session that was slowly but surely coming to an end. At least, Dan was sure it had to end soon.

It was almost three in the morning, and both of them were near exhaustion. After finishing up the last episode for the game they had been on for the past three hours, Dan stretched his long legs out in front of him, one of he knee caps giving a satisfying pop.

"We've got to be about finished, right, man?" He asked, yawning loudly as Arin got up and put the game back inside it's case.

"We have one more game." He mumbled, throwing the case haphazardly on the floor beside the others they had gone through that day. Suzy wouldn't be happy with the disorganization, but Arin didn't particularly care at the moment in time; he only vowed to put them away before they went home for the night.

"What? Are you kidding? It's so fucking late..." Dan's sentence drifted off as he threw his head onto the back of the couch, letting his massive head of curls flow over the edge.

"I know, trust me, I wish we were done, too. We've got like, I don't know, five episodes to do?" Arin grabbed the new game off the shelf and turned back when his friend responded with a long, drawn out groan. "You want to take a breather? Take 20 to recollect ourselves, maybe grab some food, and come back to it?"

"That sounds absolutely amazing." Dan shifted in his seat before standing up. "I'm going to run to the bathroom, then." Arin nodded and Dan quickly made his way out of the room. He checked to make sure Arin hadn't followed him as he passed by the bathroom and headed out of the office, completely.

He felt bad for lying to his friend, of course, but he had important matters that needed attending to in his car. After finding his way to his driver's door in the dark parking lot, he got in and turned the car on enough to turn on the radio. He checked his surroundings one last time and opened the middle console, pulling out a small Crown Royal bag.

He spilled the contents into his lap: a package of rolling papers, a small, metal grinder, a lighter and a bag of green, crystal covered weed. It had been ages since he had properly smoked, but after being offered a decent discount on the high-quality bud he began to grind, he couldn't pass on the opportunity.

He had planned to wait until he was back home and comfortable in his bed; the all day Grump session had thrown his whole day off, and if he was even going to consider making it through the next few hours, he was going to need some help.

His long, bony fingers worked carefully and quickly, making sure not to spill any on his lap or the floorboard. As he sprinkled the finely ground weed into the folded paper, there was a loud knock on his window that made him nearly dump the entire contents into the passenger seat. He tried, without success, to cover his lap and hide the half full paper that was in his hand. He looked up to see Arin trying desperately to look through the tinted window, resulting in his face being half squished against the glass.

"Dude, what are you doing out here? I thought you went to the bathroom?" Dan was still trying to hide everything in his hands, now while trying to get Arin to go back inside.

"Yeah, I, uh, left something..." Dan poured the weed he had gotten into the paper back into the grinder, but before he had the chance to close it, Arin had the passenger door open and was crawling into the seat beside him.

"Dan!" Arin yelled, slamming the door as he situated himself, "Oh my god!" He looked back over his shoulder then back to Dan, who was starting at him wide-eyed, a true "deer-in-the-headlights" expression. "Is that...weed?" The younger man asked, barely above a whisper.

"I, uh..." Dan looked down at his hands, which held the opened grinder and the, now empty, rolling paper. He sighed. "Yeah, man, it is. I was going to wait until I got home but we've been here all day..." The car fell silent except for the radio that hummed softly around them. "I'm really sorry." Arin looked at his friend with soft eyes, no sign of anger to be found. Dan half expected him to blow up and throw a fit about it, but instead he was met with silence and a curious stare.

"Do you think...I could try it?" Arin was quiet when he asked, and for the first time, Dan noticed a bit of embarrassment in his voice.

"Y-you want to smoke a joint with me?" Arin shrugged his shoulders as Dan looked on in disbelief. "I mean, sure. Why the fuck not, right?" They both laughed and Dan went back to rolling the joint, the muscle memory taking over. He quickly had a nice sized joint rolled, which he handed over to Arin. He inspected it closely as Dan put everything away.

Taking the small, white joint and putting it between his lips, Dan lit the end and inhaled deeply. He felt an immediate buzz, took one more hit, and then held it in front of Arin for him to take.

"Man, I don't even know...this is crazy..." Arin took the joint from Dan, looking at him, pleading him to help him.

"You really have no idea what you're doing?" Dan laughed and Arin sighed loudly.

"Man, fuck you, okay? Just because I wasn't a total delinquent in my early twenties--"

"Okay, okay, Jesus! Just inhale the smoke." Arin put the joint to his lips and drew in a small amount of smoke, immediately coughing, causing the white smoke to pour out of his mouth. "Oh my god, you still fucked it up." Dan laughed loudly as Arin continued to cough uncontrollably.

"What did I do?" Arin screamed, still coughing between words. Dan collected himself and took the joint back.

"Look, watch." Dan showed him the proper way to drag the smoke in and inhale it, blowing out a puff in Arin's face. He handed the joint back and Arin tried again. Dan clapped in congratulations as Arin finally took a hit, and it wasn't long before he was feeling it.

"God, it tastes so...weird..." Arin handed the joint back and looked around the car. "This is crazy." Dan laughed as Arin started getting used to the feeling of being high, and after about half the joint, there was a slim chance they would be finishing those episodes.

Arin was completely quiet, slouching in the passengers seat, with his hands on either side of his thighs. Dan still puffed on the joint, enjoying the nostalgic feeling, and tapping his feet along with the music.

"Dude." Arin said, after quite some time of silence.

"Yeah, big cat?" Dan smiled.

"I bet fucking like this would be amazing." Dan nodded as he took another hit.

"You're not wrong. It's the best."

"I can't go home to Suzy like this, though." Dan turned to look at Arin, who was now half way across the middle console. "Thanks for this, though." he said.

"Of course. I was so sure you were going to be mad at me, though." The car was quickly filling up with smoke. The music was soft in the background, and Arin was closer to Dan than he had been before.

"I'm definitely not mad at you." Arin whispered. It was quiet between the two of them once more, before Dan noticed a strange shape in Arin's pocket.

"Arin, what's that--oh my god." Dan's eyes were glued to the bludge that showed through the gray material of Arin's sweatpants. "Are you--"

"I'm sorry, I can't really...I don't..." Arin fumbled over his words, trying to hide that he was already half hard. Dan took another long drag off the joint before putting it out against the edge of the steering wheel. He threw the roach into the Crown bag.

"Don't worry about it." Dan said. Before Arin could re-adjust himself, Dan met him halfway across the console, and their lips were on one another. Arin couldn't even find the words as Dan pushed him back into the seat, crawling over the gear-shift to comfortably press his lips against Arin's thigh.

"Just relax." Dan pressed his palm against Arin's crotch, feeling his cock softly twitch and grow harder under his hand. He pulled at the top of his sweatpants, as a tent began to form.

"Fuck, man..." Arin groaned, arching his back slightly. Dan wasn't sure why he was doing this, but hearing Arin turn to putty under his touch made any doubt about his actions fall away. He slid his sweatpants down to his knees, letting his cock spring up. Dan pressed his tongue against the tip, and Arin's eyes fluttered shut.

Dan dragged his tongue up the shaft, making it even harder. He wrapped his long fingers around the base, pumping slowly.

"Please, Dan, I want your lips on my fucking cock." Dan wasted no time, taking the head in between his lips. It wasn't long before Dan had the entire length in his mouth, sucking greedily as Arin grabbed fistfuls of curls. One swift tug pulled Dan off his dick, a small trail of saliva coming from his red, swollen bottom lip to the tip.

"You're so fucking hot," Arin said through gritted teeth, pushing Dan's head down onto his cock again. He let Dan take control for a while before he pulled taut on his hair again. Arin moved his hips quickly, thrusting himself into the back of Dan's throat.

Dan took every bit of Arin, letting him face fuck him until he started to shake underneath him.

"I'm so fucking close..." Dan pushed himself all the way, nose to stomach, letting the tip hit the back of his throat. Arin's grip tightened as he shook, mumbling curses under his breath as the rush of pleasure pulsed through him.

Dan took all of it, swallowing happily, and readjusting himself in the driver's seat.

Arin was a sweaty, exhausted mess beside him. He recollected himself and pulled his pants back up, looking around nervously. Dan laughed as he watched his friend find is surroundings again.

"So, ready to film some more episodes?"


End file.
